<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>magic in the air by 26stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840213">magic in the air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars'>26stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobbi is the seventh-year Hogwarts Champion, F/F, Girl Who Lived Daisy, Harry Potter AU, Magic AU, Marvel Fluff Bingo 2020, Pre-Poly, Ravenclaw Jemma, The Goblet of Fire era, background mackelena, homophobia officially doesn't exist, quidditch teammates Daisy and Elena, since JK didn't go near LGBT stuff in her canon, tri-wizard tournament</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy, the unwilling second Champion representing Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, has been sour ever since her crush, Jemma was asked to the Yule Ball by none other than the other Hogwarts Champion, Bobbi Morse herself. Thankfully, her friend Elena is kind enough to be her date, but the ball ends up taking an unexpected turn when Daisy is asked for a dance not by Jemma, but by Bobbi. </p><p>For AU August Day 11: Magic AU and the Free space on my Fluff Bingo Card that I've decided is 'dancing' :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Yo Yo Rodriguez &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU August 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AOS AU August 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>magic in the air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts">Florchis</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Flor, hope pre-relationship fluff/pining is okay! I may come add to this again when August is over but no promises!</p><p>Lawdy, it's been so long since I read the fourth book or saw the movie that I had to keep looking up scenes on Youtube. Maybe it's a sign that it's time for a re-read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are <em>really</em> not subtle, you know that, right?”</p><p>Daisy could play dumb, but Elena would call her out anyway, so instead she just sighed, dragging her eyes away and focusing on the girl she was dancing with.</p><p>“She wouldn’t have said yes.”</p><p>“You can’t know that, since you never bothered to ask,” Elena countered with a knowing look. She stopped dancing, propping an expectant hand on her hip. “Why don’t you just go ask her for a dance right now?”</p><p>Daisy shook her head. “She’s into Bobbi. Has been since she laid eyes on her when we showed up for First Year. She’s not going to say yes to me if the true Hogwarts golden girl is already dancing with her.”</p><p>“We’ll you’ve been into Jemma since Second Year, and the whole house can see it. You had a perfect opportunity—"</p><p>“I get it. Thank you,” Daisy cut her off, turning away and heading for the refreshment table.</p><p>“Daisy, I’m not trying to ruin your night—I’m trying to get you to show a little backbone,” Elena insisted, trotting after her and catching up to her next to the punch bowl. “Asking her for one dance isn’t the same thing as asking her to be your girlfriend, or even asking her on a date.”</p><p>“And I’m not going to ruin her night by making things weird,” Daisy muttered, turning to look back across the dance floor to where Bobbi and Jemma were still dancing with wide smiles. “Look at her—look how happy she is.”</p><p>“All right, all right,” Elena conceded, pulling out her wand and tapping Daisy’s mug and then her own to refill them. “But if you suddenly find the nerve before the end of the night, I want full credit for it.”</p><p>“Done. Thank you,” Daisy said, lifting her cup. “And thank you for deigning to be my date so that I wouldn’t have to humiliate myself by dancing that first dance alone.”</p><p>“You owe Mack a thank-you as well,” Elena reminded her. “He’s the one making a sacrifice right now.”</p><p>They both looked over at Mack, who was sitting at a table along the edge of the room with Deke at his elbow, who was chattering a mile a minute while Mack nodded numbly along, clearly wishing to be anywhere else.</p><p>“Go on, go save him,” Daisy encouraged, giving Elena a little push. “He doesn’t deserve that for my sake.”</p><p>“All right,” Elena grinned. “We’ll probably go see if we can find a place to be alone together for a bit. See you back up in the dormitory.”</p><p>Elena bounced off to rescue her boyfriend, and Daisy tried to think of ways to distract herself from staring again at the object of her affections. She watched the other couples dancing and tried to focus instead on how adorable Professor Coulson and Professor May were together, both in dress robes and with relaxed smiles on their faces, but all too quickly, Daisy’s gaze slid back to Bobbi and Jemma.</p><p><em>Why wouldn’t she have said yes when Bobbi had asked her to the dance first? </em>Daisy scolds herself. <em>Bobbi’s the true Hogwarts champion, after all…</em></p><p>People hadn’t really stopped tormenting her completely yet, but at least the nagging and teasing had leveled off after those first few unbearable weeks following the goblet of fire. At least Elena was speaking to her again, at least the dragon didn’t kill her…</p><p>Daisy was so lost in thought for a moment, reliving the First Task, that she didn’t even notice that Jemma was coming towards her until her classmate was right in front of her.</p><p>“Sorry, just coming to grab some punch,” Jemma said, squeezing around Daisy to fetch two drinks.</p><p>“Having fun?” Bobbi asked, materializing in front of Daisy too, and Daisy was so flustered by their sudden presence that she could barely speak.</p><p>“I uh…just…some punch…” Daisy held up her glass awkwardly, cursing internally at her incoherence.</p><p>“Yeah, sure is getting warm in here,” Bobbi agreed, glancing up at the vaulted ceilings of the great hall. “I wonder how long it’s been since this old hall has seen anything this exciting.”</p><p>Daisy was distracted for a moment by the dress Bobbi’s wearing—she’d been so busy scowling at Bobbi that she hadn’t even bothered to notice her apparel. A long-sleeved cerulean dress that, coupled with her long blonde waves, made her look every bit like Princess Aurora…</p><p>
  <em>All she needs is a crown…</em>
</p><p>“Your dress is lovely, by the way,” Jemma said, circling back around Daisy to hand a drink to Bobbi, smiling in a manner that certainly seemed genuine. “You look amazing in purple.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Bobbi said to Daisy, and the combination of their full attention made Daisy stammer more.</p><p>“I uh…thank you. You both look very pretty too,” she managed, and they both smiled.</p><p>“I was wondering if you’d like to dance,” Bobbi said. “With the two of us, but just with me first for one song, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>Daisy choked on the mouthful of punch she’d been trying to use as an excuse to be silent. “I… uh…”</p><p>“Here, I’ll keep your glasses,” Jemma offered, taking the drinks from Daisy and Bobbi. Bobbi immediately grabbed one of Daisy’s hands and led her back to the dance floor, and Daisy didn’t think she wanted to protest but also didn’t quite understand…</p><p>
  <em>Doesn’t she realize this is a slow song?</em>
</p><p>Bobbi didn’t seem to mind, as she just took Daisy’s hands and guided one up to her shoulder, slipping one hand around Daisy’s waist and clasping her other hand loosely. Daisy wasn’t sure what she was more shocked by—their position, or the fact that Bobbi wasn’t ashamed to be seen being friendly with her in the first place. Her whole house surely would think her a traitor for this—Daisy could already see a couple of other Slytherins scowling at her from behind Bobbi…</p><p>“I wanted a minute to talk to you,” Bobbi murmured, capturing Daisy’s attention, “mostly to say thank you. For telling me about the dragon, back before the First Task. I would have been going in blind without you, and you may have saved my life.”</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Daisy said quickly. “You deserved to know…”</p><p>She could hear couples around them whispering about them dancing together, and Bobbi narrowed her eyes in one pair’s direction. They fell silent, and Daisy wished she had the same power and resolve.</p><p>“I’m sorry everyone’s been shit to you over all this,” Bobbi said next, now looking Daisy in the eye. “You really don’t deserve that.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter,” Daisy muttered, needing to look away from eyes that she had never noticed were impressively blue.</p><p>But Bobbi shook her head. “It really shouldn’t be happening. I believe you when you say you didn’t put your name in the goblet. Signing up to possibly get killed, just for the attention? You’ve been the object of the whole wizarding world’s gossip since you were, and you never seemed to enjoy it. Plus, if you’d wanted people to sing your praises around the school, there are less risky and far simpler ways to do it.”</p><p>“Like quidditch?” Daisy nudged, and Bobbi smirked.</p><p>“Don’t you miss it? The year’s just not the same without it.”</p><p>“Totally,” Daisy agreed. “Besides, you know, the obvious risk of death, it’s the thing I resent most about the Tri-Wizard Tournament coming this year.”</p><p>“They never did come up with a better name, did they?” Bobbi noted. “Having four champions and all…”</p><p>“Well, it’s not like there’s going to be four winners,” Daisy reminded her.<br/>The blonde smirked briefly at her again. “Not likely.”</p><p>Bobbi suddenly leaned closer, bowing her head near Daisy’s ear, their bodies coming closer together.</p><p>“That’s the other reason I wanted to talk to you,” Bobbi said in a low voice, and Daisy’s heart began to beat faster, though not from her words. “You helped me with the First Task, now I’m helping you with the next one. There’s a prefects’ bathroom on the fifth floor of the east wing, fourth door to the left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and the password is ‘swordfish’. It’s not a bad place for a bath. Take the egg with you.”</p><p>Bobbi pulled away, giving Daisy a meaningful look. Perplexed, Daisy stared up at her, drawing a breath to ask her a slew of questions.</p><p>The song abruptly ended though, and suddenly Jemma was there.</p><p>“Wonderful!” she announced, and Daisy wasn’t sure what she was talking about, but she immediately agreed. Bobbi held her gaze for a suspended moment, as if trying to confirm that her message had been received, and Daisy managed a nod.</p><p>“Okay, wizards and witches, are we ready to really get this party started?!”</p><p>The room erupted in cheers as the guest band of the evening, the Weird Sisters, finally took the stage. Most of the students, even the ones who hadn’t been dancing already, rushed at the stage, and Daisy found herself swept along with one hand still clasped in Bobbi’s. The band struck up their first song, and even though Daisy still knew nothing about the band, she cheered along with the rest of the students. It was wonderful enough to be this close to the joy on Jemma’s face.</p><p>Daisy lost track of time, and eventually the pair, as the crowd moved and crashed around her like waves against a shore. She eventually pushed her way through the sea of bodies to the refreshment table again, grateful for a cool drink, but this time it was Elena who interrupted her before she could choke it down.</p><p>“I know I said ‘see you later’ but I paused making out with my boyfriend when I overheard some people saying you were dancing? With Bobbi? Bobbi Morse?” Elena looked shocked, verging on appalled. “Daisy, what are you doing? That’s fratranizing with the enemy!”</p><p>“She was being nice,” Daisy said immediately. “She wanted a chance to talk to me about something—she was actually giving me a clue to the egg, the Second Task…”</p><p>“You really trust her? You think she’s going to tell you the truth? She wants to win the cup way more than you do—”</p><p>“I’ve just been trying to stay alive since I was a baby,” Daisy reminded her, annoyed that she was having to say this out loud to Elena, of all people. “That’s all I’m trying to do now. I’ll take any help I can get.”</p><p>Elena went silent for a moment, seeming chastened, but then she shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’re trusting her though…after all, you’ve been whining all week about how she got to Jemma before you…hardly seems like she’s on your side…”</p><p>Daisy looked back towards the crowd at the stage, where Bobbi, easily the tallest blonde in the school, still stood out in a crowd. Daisy couldn’t see Jemma, but for a moment, that seemed all right.</p><p>“I don’t know what to say, Elena, but…it feels a little more okay now.”</p><p>Elena threw up her hands, turning away to grab a few chocolate truffles from the dessert table into a napkin.</p><p>“Fine. I give up. You won’t stop pining for Jemma, but you’ll dance with the girl who is after her too…can’t wait to hear how this all ends.”</p><p>She hurried off in a bit of a huff, and Daisy looked back towards the crowd only to see only to find Bobbi, in the middle of the mayhem, looking back at her too. When their eyes met, Bobbi smiled, beckoning Daisy back to her side, and Daisy couldn’t help immediately obeying.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I want to know how it ends too. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>